Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a receiving device, method and computer program.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In television broadcasting, television programs may be transmitted in any one of a large number of broadcast channels. In the United Kingdom, for example, terrestrial television transport streams are transmitted in any of channels 21-60 in the Ultra High Frequency (UHF) band, 470-790 Mhz. However, as each transmitter broadcasts television program transport streams to a local area, the RF channels upon which television program transport streams are broadcast needs to be managed carefully. In order to reduce the interference which might be caused by receiving a signal from another transmitter on the same frequency in the network, each transmitter uses different frequency channels to broadcast. This means that in any one location there are sections of the UHF frequency band that are un-used. These un-used sections of the UHF frequency band are called “White Space”.
Recently, there is a desire to use the “White Space”. However, these discussions relate to devices that can transmit and receive data in the White Space, possibly within a single device acting as a transceiver, transmitting and receiving data in the same signal format bi-directionally. These conceptual devices can in some cases be expensive to produce and very complex. There is a requirement to use the White Space with lower cost, less complexity and with only unidirectional data handling. It is an aim of the present disclosure to address this, however, the ideas and techniques presented herein can equally be used to compliment a White Space bidirectional system.